


You May Kiss The Bride

by Katal712



Category: My Best Friend's Wedding - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katal712/pseuds/Katal712
Summary: “We’re getting married this Sunday. I can’t wait for you to meet Kimmy, you’ll love her.”Oh Michael, if only you knew how right you were…





	1. Chapter 1

When Kimmy stops the elevator, I all but have a heart attack. Michael told her everything about me, but he didn’t bother to mention that I’m claustrophobic? How is this my life? All I wanted was to win back Michael, not die in a metal cube of death. How is it that this tiny blond woman is going to be the death of me?

“It’s sweet of you to want to be protective of Michael, but nothing could give me one moment’s pause about this marriage.”

I look over at Kimmy. She wants to talk about Michael? She stopped the elevator just to get me to back off? I take a step closer to her, ready to give her a piece of my mind when she continues talking.

“Except one. You”

“What - “

“You’re all he ever talks about. No matter what happens, you’ll always be his first love, I can’t compete with that. But you left. You left and I was the one he picked. I’m the person he’s going to spend the rest of his life with. Yes, I need to drop out of school so that he can follow his dreams, but that’s just one of the things we do for love, right?”

I can’t take it anymore; the walls are getting closer and Kimmy just won’t stop talking. I can’t breathe. If she would just stop talking for a second, then I could breathe. I stop thinking and just kiss Kimmy. Finally. Silence.

And then the elevator is moving again, but I’m still kissing Kimmy. Or is she kissing me at this point? I don’t know anymore, the only thing I’m certain of is that I don’t want her to stop.  
When the elevator doors open Kimmy pulls away and looks at me with a startled expression before backing out of the elevator.

“Nothing happened here, Julianne. I mean it.”

The elevator doors close again as I watch her rush down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

“- and this is my favourite karaoke bar in the city. Juules and I came here at least once a month when we were are college.”

This is the first time Kimmy and I are in the same room since the whole elevator thing yesterday. She’s definitely been avoiding me, but that just gave me more time to perfect my plan to win Michael over. I grab us a table near the stage while Michael and Kimmy get us some drinks. When they come back with a tray full, I finally look over at Kimmy.

“Have you been to a karaoke bar before, Kimmy?”

Kimmy looks slightly uncomfortable when she makes eye contact with me. “I can’t carry a tune to save my life, so I’ve avoided places like these in the past. But you know, Michael insisted.” She smiles at Michael, and I can’t help the feeling of unease I get while watching them.

“Kimmy you’re up,” Michael says while grabbing the passing mic.

“No, I really don’t – “

“Michael, you heard the lady, she can’t sing to save her life.” I turn to the crowd and address them, “Give it up for the musical stylings of Miss Kimberly Wallace!”

I pass the mic to Kimmy with a smile. “I just don’t know what to do with myself” starts playing and I know my plan is going to work, Michael loves this song. When Kimmy starts singing, I almost feel bad for her, she didn’t lie when she said she can’t sing to save her life. The crowd clearly agrees with me when they start booing her. I can barely hear them over Kimmy’s wailing, but some of the insults come through loud and clear.

“-bitch!”

“deaf who - ”

“toss her - ”

I feel the anger rising in me with each insult that is thrown at her, but luckily the song ends before I do something reckless.

Kimmy leaps into Michael’s arms the second she passes the mic and I have to look away as they start kissing in front of me.

“So Kimmy,” I loudly exclaim. They reluctantly pull apart from each other to look at me. “What’s your plans for next semester? With Michael travelling for work and you in your senior year?”

“Oh I’m not going back next semester.”

“Isn’t a degree normally required to work as an architect?”

“Yes, but I think the best thing for me and Michael would be to stay together right now. He needs to travel for work, so I should go with him.”

“If you say so,” I can’t help the disbelief that colours my voice.

She’s giving up her whole life for him? What about her plans and dreams for the future? Why should she make all the sacrifices?


	3. Chapter 3

Our kiss haunts my dreams. It’s all I can think about; the taste of her lips, the softness of her, the hitch of her breath. I want to experience it again.

No Julianne, focus. You want Michael, Michael is the one you want to kiss.

Suddenly I hear a banging on my door. I all but fall out of the bed as I rush to get the door open before this person takes the door of the hinges.

“Well sweetums, don’t you look ravishing in your nightgown,” George comments while leaning against the doorframe.

“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in Seattle locking down my next book deal.”

“Well, you left me a very intriguing voicemail last night and I just had to fly over immediately. You kept on mentioning a Kimmy and her very, very luscious lips if I’m not mistaken.”

I grab George and pull him into the room, before he can blab anymore details in the hotel hallway. I push him into the couch in the sitting area and collapse into the chair opposite him.

“Everything’s a mess. No matter what I do, Michael won’t break up with her. I’ve meddled and schemed, but he won’t leave her. It’s just Kimmy this and Kimmy that. She’s annoyingly perfect. She’s endearing and sweet and she can do no wrong. I hate her.”

“So you like her.” George looks at me knowingly. “Stop beating yourself up about it and start going after the one you actually like, not the one you think you should like. We’ve been friends for far too long for you to still be in the closet.”

“I don’t know what to do. They’re getting married in two days.”

“Darling, you know exactly what to do. Tell her how you feel.”


	4. Chapter 4

After George’s visit, I tried. I really tried to spend more time with Kimmy, but she’s still avoiding me. She has avoided me to the point where I’m at her family breakfast the day of her wedding, but she isn’t. 

I resign myself to being her maid of honour in a few hours, while walking through the gardens of Kimmy’s family estate. That is until I see her standing in a gazebo looking at their duck pond. Who has a duck pond these days? Honestly.

“Kimmy,” I say as I’m nearing the gazebo.

She whips around to face me, and I can see that she has been crying.

“Kimmy, what’s wrong, are you ok?”

“I… ” Kimmy wipes her eyes and takes a deep breath, “I don’t think Michael loves me.”

“Of course Michael loves you! He’d be crazy not to. You’re kind and beautiful and plain perfect. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” 

“I’m not so sure…”

I can’t stand the way Kimmy is looking, I’ve never seen her look uncertain of anything before, it looks wrong on her.

I reach over to caress her cheek and softly whisper, “Michael is no fool, he cares about you… Just as I care about you.”

Kimmy looks at me underneath her lashes, there are still tears trapped in them, and I know it’s now or never. I lean in to kiss her and as luck would have it she kisses me back. It’s better than I remember it, the claustrophobia lessened the effect, but now I can bask in the glory that is Kimmy. When she pulls away, I know I need to say something, “Don’t marry him.”

She looks at me like I struck her before she turns around and runs back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

I stand at the altar, holding the bouquet of flowers I helped Kimmy pick out. It feels like a lifetime ago that we were talking about flowers and tablecloths. 

The wedding march starts to play and the entire church stands up as one as Kimmy walks down the aisle. She looks ethereal with the gossamer of the veil hiding her face from view. She all but floats down the aisle as she approaches me. No not me, Michael. 

When she reaches us, her father lifts her veil and gives her a kiss before handing her to Michael. I don’t remember much of what happened after that, because before I know it, the minister asks, “Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I,” Kimmy hesitates before answering and I finally meet her gaze. “I, I can’t do this right now.”

Before I could comprehend what is happening, Kimmy picked up the train of her dress and ran out the church.


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks have passed since I last saw Kimmy. I’d given up hope of seeing her again, so I went back to work.

“You can tell the chef that I’m writing it up as bold and creative.”

After the server leaves me, I go back to nursing my glass of wine. I used to enjoy this; going to restaurants, trying what they had to offer me, making the waiter sweat a little. But now I just keep thinking of the day Kimmy ran from Michael. From me.

A scrape of a chair alerts me to someone joining me at my table. Without looking up I mutter, “This table is reserved for one.”

“I want to try and make it for two”

I snap my head up to meet Kimmy’s gaze. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Hopefully I’m going to sit and have dinner, but that depends on you.”

“Where have you been?”

“Around. Europe, Africa, back to Europe. But I always found myself looking for company.”

“And that brought you here?” I start grinning as I see where this is going.

“I was hoping you’d want to start reserving tables for two.”

I reach out and take her hand, “That can certainly be arranged.”


End file.
